


mutual pala ang feelings eh

by pcywrites



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, fluff lang talaga hehe landian lang charor
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcywrites/pseuds/pcywrites
Summary: Buti na lang ay hinipan si Jongin ng tapang, kaya nagkaroon siya ng lakas ng loob para sabihin kung gaano siya kainlove kay Kyungsoo.
Relationships: classmates to boyfriends - Relationship, yes sana all naman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	mutual pala ang feelings eh

**Author's Note:**

> hello po ako ulit but fluff naman ito hahaha ganito ba ang fluff mga kilig kilig lang????? anyways hello sa inyo

Malapit na matapos ang buhay Senior Highschool ni Jongin, konting push na lang sa mga requirements kasado na siya pwede na siya magmartsa sa stage ng SMX Convention Center sa MOA with high honors  _ sana _

Malapit na nga siya grumaduate pero sa puso ng baby bench niya ay hindi pa rin, hanggang ngayon ay nahihiya pa rin siya kausapin ito. Malakas lang naman loob niya makipag-usap kapag groupmates sila or kapag magtatanong siya ng something regarding acads

Masyado kasing cold aura ang baby bench niya ikaw talaga ang mahihiya magsimula ng topic, dagdag mo pa 'yung mga tingin niya na nakakatakot dahilan niya ay malabo ang mata which is totoo naman

Pero matagal naman nang sinusubukan ni Jongin gumawa ng convo, sa messenger or kaya sa twitter dm sadyang umeeksena lang lagi si kaba at hiya,  _ masyadong papansin eh _

Ngayon ay Filipino class nila, halos lahat ng classmates nila ay tulog na dahil wala naman ginawa ang prof nila kundi magkwento kung paano sila nakakapasok ng school na limang piso lang ang baon

Kaya si Jongin imbes matulog ay sisilay na lang siya sa baby bench niya tatlong lehera lang ang layo sa kaniya, ang baby bench niyang si Kyungsoo na tahimik nakikinig sa prof nila 

"Matunaw 'yan pre" mahinang sabi ni Sehun na kanina pa pala siya pinagmamasdan "Lapitan mo na kasi after class, ang arte mo naman kasi eh"

"Manahimik ka pwede? mamaya may paquiz na naman 'yan hindi kita pakopyahin si—" naputol si Jongin sa pagsasalita nang bigla siyang tawagin ng prof nila si Mrs. Cortez

"Mr. Kim, bakit sumasabay ka sa pagsasalita ko? may gusto ka rin ba ikwento?"

"Nagbabasa po ako rito miss, hindi ko po nahalata na mejdo malakas na po pala ang pagbibigkas ko" lusot ni Jongin, buti na lang din ay matataas ang grades niya at hindi siya madalas pagalitan kaya tumango na lang si Mrs.Cortez

Syempre matic deretso ang mga tingin kay Kyungsoo, na nakatitig na rin pala sa kaniya pero nakapoker-face pa rin.  _ Ayos na 'yan yes baby bench tumitig ka sa baby mo _

  
Dumating na ang lunch break nila syempre bago lumabas para maglunch ay sisilay muna siya sa baby bench niya na kanina pa pala sinundo ng mga kaibigan niya from other strand

_ sayang naman, isasabay yata siya ni Jongin kumain hehe _

"Saan tayo kain? si Chanyeol kasi late maglulunch eh, dannys tayo?" tanong ni Sehun na naka-akbay pa sa kaibigan niya

Dalas nila kumain sa dannys, kasi 'yun ang karinderya na medjo mura at talaga namang masarap pero medjo masusungit lang ang mga tindero't tindera

Tsaka lagi silang nililibre roon dahil nga mga pogi, nalilibre pa sila ng yosi roon or kaya softdrinks  _ wow pogi naman pala okay po _

Nang makababa sa elevator ay dumeretso sila sa labas para pumila sa shuttle at bumungad sa kanila ang baby bench niyang tumatawa sa joke ng isa niyang kaibigan na si Jongdae

Para bang nabuo ang buong tao ni Jongin ng makita ng mga ngiti ng baby bench niya, lalo pa itong natuwa nung napatingin sa kaniya feeling niya tuloy siya ang dahilan ng mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo  _ ah feeling chos _

Syempre act normal siya nung dumaan sila kila Kyungsoo, amoy na amoy niya nga ang baby bench colonia popsicle ng binata eh  _ amoy baby talaga ang baby niya _

"Kilig itlog si gago oh, tanga pre kung ako sa iyo ichat mo 'yan mamayang uwian" payo ni Sehun "Turuan kita, dahil dito nakuha ko ang heart ni Junmyeon babe ko eh"

"Tangina korni na naman 'yan eh? parehas kasi kayong korni eh kaya bagay talaga kayo"

"Tanga bagay talaga kami kahit hindi ko banatan ng kilig pick up lines 'yun"

"Yabang ampota"

"Sige pre, mamili ka si Chanyeol magtuturo sa iyo pero puro kabastusan. Sige pre papipiliin kita ako na pick up lines pero nakakakilig or kay Chanyeol na nakakatigang ang mga payo"

"Wala, wala akong pipiliin"

Umirap lang si Sehun sa kaniya sakto dumating na ang shuttle ng malakas ang aircon, ang paborito ng lahat, ang may cctv sa loob, at ang may tv sa loob  _ wow artista ba kami? _

Medjo malapit lang naman sila kila Kyungsoo eh, siguro mga tatlong tao lang ang nauuna sa kanila kaya may chance rin silng magkasabay sa shuttle  _ or hindi??  _

"Wait lang kuya" sabi sa kanila nung driver ng shuttle "Okay sige dalawa pa"

Hinanap nila ang dalawang upuan na libre, isa sa unahan kaya roon na umupo si Sehun 'yung isa naman sa bandang dulo,,, tabi ni,,, Kyungsoo 

_ what the fuck _

Dahan dahan umupo si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo na nakadungaw lang sa bintana, hindi siya nililingon dahil  _ mas gusto yata ang view sa labas kaysa ang view sa tabi niya _

Hindi rin naman siya nagsasalita dahil nahihiya nga raw siya pero  _ shet _ amoy na amoy niya ang baby bench colonia popsicle kay Kyungsoo sobrang nakaka-adik ang amoy ng  _ baby niya _

Hanggang sa nakababa na lang sila ay hindi nagkibuan ang dalawa  _ parang hindi magkaklase ah  _

Naunang tumayo si Jongin sumunod naman si Kyungsoo so basically nasa likod lang siya ni Jongin, and Kyungsoo ngl na mabango nga talaga siya

_ Amoy polo blue _

**DUMAKO NAMAN TAYO SA KABILANG PANIG, AKA KYUNGSOO'S PANIG**

Nasa harapan niya si Jongin ngayon amoy na amoy niya ang pabango ng binata, amoy polo blue talaga ang bango bango  _ pasiksik sa leeg  _

Poker face lang siya, hanggang sa makababa at nakikitang papalayo nang papalayo sila Jongin at Sehun sa kanila

Ngunit hindi niya pa rin maalis sa utak niya ang amoy ni Jongin nung magkatabi sila sa upuan kung paano nasasakop ng mga balikat ni Jongin ang pwesto niya at kung paano onti onti dumidikit ng balat nito sa kaniya

_ luh idikit mo na 'yan Jongin _

"Kyungsoo, okay ka pa?" tanong ni Jongdae sa kaibigan na tahimik na naglalakad "Nakatabi mo si Jongin"

"Nakatabi niya ang since grade 11 niyang crush" singit ni Minseok

Yes, crush din ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Since grade 11 pa, nalove at first sight daw siya nang makita niya raw si Jongin tila ba'y huminto ang mundo niya  _ ay wow must be love 'yan _

"Ang bango niya tanga, baby pasiksik sa leeg or magtatampo ako" sabi ni Kyungsoo na patawa tawa pa "Joke lang para akong tanga"

"Kung ako sa iyo ichat mo na" singit ni Jongdae "kasi walang mangyayari kung titigan mo lang 'yan siya hanggang grumaduate tayo"

"Nahihiya nga ako tsaka baka hindi naman ako gusto mapahiya pa bibig ko" 

"Paano mo naman nasabi ha? hindi pa nga kayo nag-uusap eh"

"Eh ayoko nahihiya ako, unless siya ang nauna hahaha joke feeling"

  
  
  


Finally uwian na nila, sabado kinabukasan pwede magpuyat, pwede maglaro ng among us hanggang alas tres ng madaling araw

But not on Jongin and Kyungsoo's way, busy sila dahil sa research nila yes magpartner sila  _ parang sang-ayon ang mundo ah _

Nasa library sila ngayon, alas singko na ng hapon hindi pa rin nila alam kung ano ang ilalagay nilang title sa research nila nakailang revise na sila, nakailang paraphrase na sila pero puro common daw  _ okay sige kayo na gumawa _

"Hindi ka ba nagugutom?" tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo  _ ayie kinilig ang isa  _ "Kain muna tayo, then if ever hindi natin matapos pwede naman siguro tayo magkita bukas to continue this"

"Ayos lang naman hindi pa naman ako gutom"  _ Jongin mamaya na nag-eenjoy pa eh _

"Baka late na rin kasi, matraffic na. Bukas na 'yan" 

_ Jongin ano ba??? chance mo na 'yan eh _

"Sige na nga, bukas na lang pero wag na tayo kumain busog pa naman ako. Pero ikaw kung gusto mo go na uuwi na lang ako"

"Bakit? sabay na tayo umuwi, hatid na kita"

_ Ah pota kaya naman pala _

Ang kaninang tumatangi sumabay kay Jongin, ay ngayon nasa kotse na niya _. ayaw pala ah _

"Mainit ba? lakas ko 'yung aircon?" tanong ni Jongin

"Hindi ayos lang"

"You really love dumungaw sa bintana 'no?" 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, sabay tango with a cute smile on his face

_ hala ka ayan na naman ang ngiti mo, Jongin huwag tigasan okay? _

"Lagi na nga kita isasabay umuwi, para makadungaw ka lagi sa bintana"

"Hala wag, nakakahiya okay lang naman magcommute haha"

"Eh paano 'yan tuwing uwian magkasama tayo, so araw araw na kita maisasabay"

Ay oo nga pala, magpartner sila sa research lagi silang uuwi ng late meaning lagi na sila magkasabay  _ awit 'yan  _

"Kaya ko naman magcom—" hindi natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin dahil biglang sumabat si Jongin

"Ang cute at bango mo" 

_ putangina mo naman Jongin, huminahon ka raw sabi ni Kyungsoo _

"All of a sudden man but, I like you Kyungsoo"

_ ay shet ang tapang niya, sandali nasa slex pa lang kayo  _

"Why are you saying that to me all of a sudden? hahaha kakabigla ka naman Jongin"

"Sorry, courage made me do it eh" Jongin said while his eyes are on the road, buti na nga lang din ay medjo traffic eh "I like how your cold aura made you more attractive, I like how you baby scent attracts me" 

"Tbh, nahihiya ako to approach you. Isa ako sa mga taga-silay lang sa mga crush nila, isa ako sa mga torpe na ayaw umamin pero haha guess what, sinasabi ko na I like you"

Tahimik lang nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin, pero inside gusto na niya sumigaw dahil ganiyan na ganiyan din ang gusto niyang sabihin sa binata

Gusto niya tumili nang malakas dahil shet crush din pala siya ng crush niya, na parehas lang pala sila nahihiya parehas natotorpe  _ sus ang aarte niyo kasi _

"Nakakabigla ka naman" tanging salita na nasabi ni Kyungsoo bago dumungaw ulit sa bintana

"Okay lang naman, I just told you na I like you hindi ko naman sinabi na ganoon din 'yung naramdaman mo. I can't wait huwag mo pilitin, huwag mong madaliin"

  
  


Buong biyahe tahimik si Kyungsoo, tanging waze lang papunta sa kanila ang nagsisilbing ingay sa loob ng kotse

Pababa na si Kyungsoo, nang bigla siyang napatingin sa driver seat. Nakatingin na rin pala si Jongin sa kaniya

"Do you know the song Are you Mine by Fern?" Jongin ask, tumango lang si Kyungsoo sa kaniya "Are you gonna be mine, Kyungsoo?"

Hesitate si Kyungsoo, napatingin na naman siya sa labas pero parang bigla rin siyang hinipan ng katapangan at biglang nagsalita

"Jongin" he paused "Actually, I like you too noong grade 11 pa lang. I also like how your cold aura made you more super attractive, I like how you caught my heart because of that. Also I really love your scent, ang sarap sumiksik sa leeg mo. Jongin, I like you too and yes I'm already yours"

**Author's Note:**

> natapos niyo ba???? thank you kiss ko kayo sa bumbunan mwa mwa mwa


End file.
